


Nothing is wrong angel

by SeeDe



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Evie visits unanounced, M/M, Other, Post-Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Surprises, about two years, daddy Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: It's been a lifetime since she left London. In real-time it's been about three years, but India was so different from Britain. Henry kept his name which was better for her -and the rest of Britain- to pronouns until her Indian would be better.There haven't been a lot of letters from her brother and Jayadeep told her first thing that her letters could get lost, because of the mail or other circumstances. She shouldn't be sad if there were none from her brother either. More so, was she exited to surprise him should the letter not reached him in time and it seemed to be the case.No one greeted them at the station, except for some Rooks in their green jackets. Only one of them seemed to recognize Evie Frye.--A little person came out the doors slow and on wobbly, tiny feet.Evie’s mouth fell open and she saw in wonder how her brother kneed and hold his hands out.With a slight tremble, the child fell in his arms and he let her fly in the air and back in his embrace. Jacob sat the kid against his hip, beaming at it."Barely two and walking like a true lady."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some happy fluff for this two ^^ since it's no big ship I tried to do it in english but well...  
> just tell me if you find some critical errors (hope there' re not too many).  
> Not beta read (another one for the errors) T.T

It's been a lifetime since she left London. In real-time it's been about three years, but India was so different from Britain. Henry kept his name which was better for her -and the rest of Britain- to pronouns until her Indian would be better.  
There haven't been a lot of letters from her brother and Jayadeep told her first thing that her letters could get lost, because of the mail or other circumstances. She shouldn't be sad if there were none from her brother either. More so, was she exited to surprise him should the letter not reached him in time and it seemed to be the case.  
No one greeted them at the station, except for some Rooks in their green jackets. Only one of them seemed to recognize Evie Frye.  
"Miss Frye! Seem a bit of sun didn't you?"  
There was a big smile on his face and Evie knew his face from the first days of the Rooks. She smiled back.  
"Indeed, it's good to be back. You didn't seem to know where to find my brother do you?"  
His smile widens.  
"Should be at the warehouse in Whitechapel. Spends a lot of time there this days. Could take the train there, should be here in a sec."  
After the pair turned their backs, she heard them giggle. What happened while she was gone?

 

* * *

  
At first she didn't realised that her own twin was standing just in front of the warehouse. All she saw was a business man, clean expensive cloak, top head and a shining cane with a sparrow on top. After the foreman dumbfounded pointed at the man, she connected the details.  
"Jacob!"  
He flew around at the sound of her voice. The beard more defined around his chin and one more scar on his brow. His face lit up and he threw his arms open, the assassins glove now obvious.  
"Evie my beloved sister! How are you, you didn't write about your visit didn't you?"  
"Actually I did, but our letters seem to disappear along the way."  
His hand rubbed his neck.  
"I may have written far less in the last year. I was… distracted."  
"What hold my beloved brother back to write his only family by blood?"  
"Well… "

  
"Frye!" A familiar voice, the king of thieves was coming out of the warehouse.  
"You stuck somewhere again? She doesn't stop and I got a fucking meeting in 5 minutes, damn it!"  
Then not shouting.  
"Go on, walk over to Dad. No running its slippery!"  
A little person came out the doors slow and on wobbly, tiny feet.  
Evie’s mouth fell open and she saw in wonder how her brother kneed and hold his hands out.  
With a slight tremble, the child fell in his arms and he let her fly in the air and back in his embrace. Jacob sat the kid against his hip, beaming at it.  
"Barely two and walking like a true lady."

  
"No such thing like a true lady Jacob."  
Jayadeep seemed less stunned then Evie and her mouth opened more as two pairs of her brother’s eyes saw in her direction.  
"I see you wasted no time since our department."  
Jayadeeps words held a truly happy sound, but also a sad undertone. Evie knew he wanted a family of his own but she was just not ready for it jet. Seeing his longing gaze at the pair she would have to be ready for a conversation, again.  
Jacob laughed at that.  
"Truth be told, this little angel was more like an accident, but not her mother."  
"Who is the lovely lady? Do Evie and I might know her?"  
Jacob grin widened and mischief sparkled in his eyes.

  
"Indeed you might know her but she already left again. She was a remarkable women and as an honour of her short presence I named our child Annette."  
Right after her name was said, Annette made a pointy finger at Evie, her face in wonder.  
"Yes, you know her face right? That is your aunt Evie and that's Henry. Do you want to greet them?"  
"Don't tell me you learnt some manners Jacob."  
"It's been a long time Evie and I'm still the head of the city's biggest gang and London is still standing you see. But I save my charms for your stay, promise."

 

* * *

  
Evie knew that the story about the kid’s mother was more than leaking, but her brother would tell her. In his own time, or she will find out on her own, simple as that. They sat comfortable in their old train with a bottle of brandy and wine, talking of India and the other order, when new old company stepped in.  
"Bloody clouds. All day not a drop and now, piss like no tomorrow."  
It was indeed raining like hell, Ned Wynert tossed his coat over the chair and Bowler on it.  
The child had dozen off on Jacobs’s lap after being quiet and patient all day. Annetta was the opposite of his father thought Evie. Starring at the little one Jacob caught her.  
"She is an angel. I just thought that it would be harder. It probably will."  
He caressed the black strands on her head and she woke. Yawning she made grabby hands at Ned who put her on his knee.  
He had a softness in his eyes Evie had never seen before. Annetta sneaked his glasses and it was the second time this day Evie thought of checking her eyes sight. It was clear as a day, why hadn't she seen it before?  
The dark hair, this small nose and her sharp features around the warm eyes of her brother.  
Annetta was also Ned daughter.

  
Ned was a woman living as a man, Evie knew that from day one and that he became close with Ned was also obvious, since he made basically any job for Ned without complaining. But Ned giving his body to give Jacob a family? Stubborn, grumpy, scab attacking Ned Wynert.  
Clearly he had agreed to it otherwise Jacobs cold body would have been tossed into the Thames. But she should stop starring or Ned would notice too.  
"How did you managed that dear brother? You never have been delicate with anything."  
Ned cleaned his glasses and put them back on, meanwhile Jacob chuckled.  
"I can be very delicate with my fingers dear sister."  
A spilt-second glance to Ned and back.

  
"I guess some dollies took pity on me on the first days. Helped with the clothing and so on."  
"Dollies?" Asked Henry.  
"Yeah, they had some problems with attacks on their houses and girls. Took the thieves and Rooks about two days to smoke all out."  
Unseen by the most, Annetta played with Ned's tie and gave it a hard pull that it tightened on his throat.  
"Stop!"  
He said firm and loud.  
The small body stiffened and the circle almost waited for her to start screaming, and she didn't.  
There were tears -yes- and a little whimpering, nevertheless it was the quietest child Evie ever met. Annetta grabbed the finger of angry Ned and hold it tight in her little fist.  
"Don't make that face angel. Nothing is wrong."  
Daddy Jacob wiped the tears away and took her against his chest, the small head in his neck.  
Ned laid the hand on Jacobs shoulder coz Annetta still hold on to his finger.


End file.
